majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Center
|firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = Without realizing the youth |numberofepisodes = TBA (Season 1) 12 (Season 2) |casts = Yokoyama Miku |affinity = Tsu No Ji Rengou Rappapa |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |image2 = MajisukaGakuen2 MatsuiJurina YokoyamaMiku.jpg |image2caption = Center in flashbacks }} was a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Her classmates, Team Fondue, once referred to her as Matsui, while she was only known as Jurina in the official website of the first season. Appearance and Personality Center was in the same year as her ally (and later best friend) Nezumi. Throughout the second season, the two of them attempted to take over Majisuka Jyogakuen. Center was shown to be confident in her strength, and therefore unafraid of any challenge. She also claimed to not care about anything except fighting. In contrast to these traits, Center was also extremely dependent on others. This was clearly shown through her initially one-sided relationship with Nezumi. Despite the fact that Nezumi was attempting to use Center to achieve her goals, the latter still considered her a friend. When Nezumi betrayed her, Center remained loyal despite being fully aware of the intentions. In the first season, Center's hair was medium-length and wavy with no bangs. Her hairstyle in the second season had changed to be straight and shorter. She wore an beige cardigan sweater open over a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a medium-length skirt. History Center's life was often seen through flashbacks during the second season. In her childhood, Center witnessed her father mistreat her mother. One of the memories she frequently recalled was her father hitting her mother with a glass bottle, while Center tried to shield her. Circumstantially her mother moved away, leaving Center with her father. Another memory that Center recalled was running after her mother's car as she left, begging her mother not to leave her alone. This made Center emotionally dependent on others people, as was demonstrated when she protects Nezumi to not "lose her". Another effect of this was the immense hatred that she had towards her father. Seeing metallic objects caused Center to remember being attacked by female yankees from an unknown school. She was stabbed in the stomach with a switch blade by one of the girls. Center was shown to have a large scar on her torso from this encounter. Center met Nezumi during her first days at Majisuka Jyogakuen, when the latter threw a paper airplane which landed at Center's feet. The plane was made from an article about Nezumi's father, a corrupt politician. Realizing that they both hated their fathers, the two created an alliance that was only revealed in the last episode of the first season. Majisuka Gakuen In the first season, Center only appeared in some encounters with Maeda Atsuko. While Atsuko sat outside reading her nursing book, Center was on a bench near her reading 's . When Atsuko looked over at Center, the latter seemed to have disappeared. During the final moments of the last episode, Atsuko was sitting outside at the same place where she encountered Center earlier. The two looked at each other, and Center suddenly walked over to the other girl. She attempted to throw a punch, which Atsuko blocked. After issuing a challenge, Center walked away and was joined by Nezumi. While her identity remained unrevealed, it war clear that had made an alliance with Nezumi and intended to take over the school. Majisuka Gakuen 2 In the first episode of season 2, Center climbed the stairs leading to Rappapa's clubhouse. She intended to topple the hierarchy of the school by challenging the gang president to a one-on-one fight. When she kicked down the door to the clubhouse, four members of Team Hormone were guarding the headquarters while grilling meat. They initially ignored her dramatic entrance, until she kicked over the grill they were using. Finally responding to her challenge, the Team Hormone members mockingly asked if she wanted to join the gang. Center then beat up all four of them at the same time, but was interrupted by the arrival of the new Rappapa Queens. After the Queens had introduced themselves, Center announced that she only wanted to fight the club president to take the "center position". When Maeda Atsuko entered from the opposite door, Center immediately challenges her to a one-on-one. To the surprise of everyone, Atsuko revealed that she was only the vice president of the Rappapa. The gang's new leader, Otabe, emerged from another room of the clubhouse. Center tried to fight her, but Otabe is stronger than she seems from first glance. It is only then that Center finally goes back down the stairs. She meets with Nezumi on the school rooftop, and reports that the gang has become weaker since the original members graduated. To overthrow the new Rappapa, Center and Nezumi gather yankees from the weaker gangs together, forming a group called Tsu No Ji Rengou. The "Tsu Union" marches on the Rappapa headquarters. However, their rally is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Gekikara. Center begins to fight Gekikara, but their confrontation is halted by the revelation that Yabakune has been attacking Majisuka Gakuen's students. Later Center approaches Gekikara to finish their one-on-one. Gekikara declines, saying that Oshima Yuko taught her that there must be a reason to fight, or the battle was pointless whether you won or lost the confrontation. This contradicts what Nezumi tells Center, that people only do it because they like to fight. Nezumi is beaten up by Yabakune, and Center is anxious to get revenge for the injuries they inflicted on her friend. When Center is cornered by several Yabakune students, she beats them in retaliation. It is shown soon after that Nezumi is manipulating Center, as her injuries are more minor than she showed them to be. After Center does this, she confesses that she loves Nezumi, who doesn't seem to know how to react to this heart-felt admission. After Gekikara is stabbed, Center is very upset by the attack. This is partly because she herself was stabbed in the stomach during a yankee fight, a fact which was revealed in an earlier episode. She even goes to the hospital to visit Gekikara, and meets Otabe on the way. Otabe seems to know that Center was also stabbed in the stomach. In episode 7, Center stands behind Nezumi on the school rooftop. Nezumi doesn't notice her at first because of the music playing in her earphones. When she turns around, Center ask her "aren't you hiding something from me?" Nezumi denies it, but Center confronts her directly about hearing a rumour that Nezumi is visiting the Yabakune school. Nezumi replies that it is only to meet with Shibuya, because she wants to do something about Yabakune, before dealing with Rappapa. Center ask if it was to make a reconciliation between the schools. Nezumi says it will not easy to do so, because of the attack on Gekikara and Shibuya's deep grudge against Atsuko. Center replies that she, not Shibuya, will have a one-to-one with Atsuko. Nezumi tells her that if once peace returns to Majijo, then it will be her turn to fight. When Nezumi claims that she "needs" Center, the latter asks if she can trust in her. Nezumi, laughing, asks why she doesn´t trust in what a friend says, and Center apologizes. Then Center says that what others say about them is irrelevant, and that Nezumi is her friend. Some time later, while praying in a temple Center meets Choukoku. Center identifies herself as being from the "Tsu Union", and that she will put a stop to the war that Yabakune is waging on Majisuka Gakuen. Suddenly Choukoku ask if Center has someone who "needs her". Thinking of Nezumi and smiling, Center replies that does have a friend. Telling her that she should never betray her friend, Choukoku gives Center a pair of boxing gloves. Center goes to Rappapa and ask the Team Hormone where Otabe is. They said to her that she was called by Yabakune, but went out to look for Atsuko instead. Since Center considers Otabe a pacifist, she decides to go in Otabe's place. She prepares for the fight by putting on the boxing gloves given to her by Choukoku. When she steps out to meet her opponent, she is stunned to see that it was Choukoku that Yabakune sent to fight Otabe. The two begin to question each other, but are interrupted by Choukoku's cell phone ringing. It is Shibuya calling, and she tells Choukoku to "beat the Rappapa president into the ground". As Choukoku says that Center came instead, Center snatches the phone from her. She angrily challenges Shibuya to come and fight her instead. Shibuya replies that there was a mix-up, but wants to fight to continue since she also considers Center an "eyesore". Center throws the phone down, furious at Choukoku's betrayal. Even though Choukoku is reluctant to fight, the battle proceeds. Though Choukoku gets the upper hand at first, she halts the assualt and begins to cry, unable to contain her emotions any longer. When Center hesitates to strike, Choukoku calls her an amateur, saying that someone like Center can't get to the top. When it seems as though the fight is over and Center has won, Choukoku suddenly gets up and grabs Center by the neck. Center lifts her, throwing Choukoku over her head and ending the fight. When Center gets back on her feet, Choukoku says "I'm glad you decided to put gloves on for me". However, Center later throws away the gloves, as though trying to get rid of the weakness she showed by hesitating during the fight. Otabe later tries to convince Center to fight beside Rappapa. Although Center doesn't give a specific response, but Nezumi overhears their exchange and become a bit "jealous". Shortly after this, Center receives a call on her cell phone. It is from Nezumi, who is apologizing to Center for "falling into a trap". Center immediately runs to Nezumi's rescue. However, Nezumi has actually gathered together a large group of Shibuya's underlings, including the Habu four, planning to betray Center. However, after she makes the phone call, the Yabakune students turn on Nezumi and actually do attack her. Center arrives to find that Nezumi has already been beaten by Yabakune, who are armed with wooden bats and metal pipes. She begins to fight the Yabakune, clearing a path through to Nezumi. As Center shields Nezumi from one of the Habu four who is wielding a metal pipe, she has a flashback of trying to protect her mother from the blows of her father. The flashbacks continue as Center remembers running after her mothers car, crying out "don't leave me alone". As this memory comes to mind, Center says to Nezumi "don't leave me alone", showing Center's dependence on whom she considers her only friend. As the fight continues and the Yabakune surround Center, Nezumi suddenly gets to her feet and comes to Center's side, saying "as if I would leave you". They begin to fight together, but the confrontation ends when Kanburi of Team Fondue tricks the Yabakune into running away by claiming the police are coming. Center then uses a handkerchief to tenderly wipe Nezumi's cut lip. As they walk together, Center tells Nezumi that she made the decision to help end the war with Yabakune before taking the top at Majijo, by fighting alongside Otabe and the others. She also says that when they fought alongside each other she knew Nezumi wouldn't abandon her, and that Nezumi is her only friend in the world. Nezumi then confesses that she sold out Center to Yabakune. Center replies that she knew about the betrayal but still came to the aid of her friend, being certain that Nezumi would fight with her in the end. Nezumi becomes agitated, claiming that she doesn't see Center as a friend. Center, however, repeats that they are friends. She hugs Nezumi, though the other does not embrace her back. Later Center is on the rooftop, who is looking at the handkerchief that she used to wipe the blood from Nezumi's lip. Otabe comes up to her, and hints that she knows about Nezumi's betrayal. Center replies that "if I knew about it beforehand, then it wasn't a betrayal". When Nezumi tries to regather the members of the Tsu Union and they swiftly turn on her, Center comes to her rescue once more. She claims that Nezumi is her true friend, despite the Tsu Union members protesting that Nezumi betrayed Center. When Nezumi starts to avoid Center, the latter grabs her arm to keep her from running away. The upset Nezumi rebukes Center, saying "stop expecting things from me!". In episode 11, Center approaches Nezumi while she is sitting in the school gym. She asks whether Nezumi enjoys looking at "the view from here" all by herself, to which Nezumi agrees. Nezumi become angry for what Center said and started hitting her and shouting that she wasn´t her friend and she always betray her too but then Center hug her and asked to Nezumi to not leave her alone and to not say that she hate her, then Nezumi started reacts in a more human way than she usually seemed. Center fought for Majisuka Gakuen in the final episode. Nezumi seemed to have honestly acknowledged Center as her friend, and the two fought side by side. After the battle was over, in the final good-byes to her school-mates, Atsuko gave Nezumi and Center the leadership of next years' Rappapa. Gallery Trivia *In the official website of , her first name was revealed to be . *Center was the only character to be shown as a child in flashbacks. She was also the only character played by two actors. *In the first episode of season 2, Center called Atsuko "cute" (kyuuto). This was a reference to, Q10, a drama where Atsuko played a character named . *Jurina was the of at the time of filming. Likewise, Atsuko, Yuko, and Mayu were also the Center Figures for Teams A, K, and B respectively. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majisuka Gakuen 1 Category:Majisuka Gakuen 2 Gallery Category:Majisuka Gakuen 2